Maiden's Voyage
by SniperWolf007
Summary: UPDATED! w00000007! MMMmmmmkay. Elizabeth is having second thoughts on the marraige between her and Will. She might have feelings for Jack. READ IT NOW! Pweez?
1. A Sticky Situation

Disclaimer:.GOD DAMNIT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOT EVEN JOHNNY DEPP! *cries hysterically* ok, Rebekah Dove is not mine either, she is a character created by mah friend. I might add some more characters later on.but for now, enjoy! ^_^  
  
Maiden's Voyage  
  
There was a girl standing on the pier, looking out to the seemingly endless sea. She had something on her mind, as if she was waiting for someone or something. On the dock next to her, a familiar figure was sitting on the dock, looking out to sea with the same expression the girl had before. Out of sheer curiosity in who this man was, the little girl walked up behind the man and tapped on his shoulder politely. The man turned around and the girl gasped in shock. It was a young William Turner, with a smile on his face, but blood tears streamed his cheeks. Behind the little girl, a calloused hand gripped her shoulder hard, but in way, it was soft, as if whoever this was trying to protect this girl. Bloody Hell! It was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow! The little girl gasped again as if her hand was caught in the cookie jar. A sword was pointed to her throat and a pistol was at her temple. "Now, lass. You will have to choose 'tween the two of us. Me?" Captain Sparrow flashed a corny grin, ".or the eunuch." Will scowled and pointed his sword at Sparrow. Sparrow did the same with his pistol while taking a gulp of rum from the bottle on his hip. Elizabeth Swann cried out in horror as she watched the two men she loved (besides her father, but not in this sense) fight to the death.  
  
Elizabeth woke with a start and almost screamed until she figured out where she was. She breathed a sigh of relief as she removed the thin flat sheet and looked down at the arm protectively gripping her bare lower torso. It was Will's. She removed his hand, slid out of bed, covered herself with a robe, hanging conveniently on the bedpost, and walked out onto the balcony looking over Port Royal's.port. She placed her chin in her hand and leaned against the railing, losing herself in deep thought. I am so confused right now. God, I know I love Will with all my heart and soul, but I feel.empty when I am around him. I feel like I am what he used to be, and he is what I used to be. He is trying so hard to be prim and proper, it's killing me! .I know! I'll take him on a sailing trip, just like old times. Maybe we'll run into pirates. .Like Jack Sparrow and his crew of rambunctious scoundrels? Uggh.never. I bet myself Jack hasn't had a bath since the day he fell off the port wall and into the water. If you call that a bath. Just then, Liz heard a slight moan and a rustling of sheets. Will walked out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I love you, Miss Swann." Elizabeth spun around and met will eye to eye with a smile. She replied, "Soon enough it will be Mrs. Turner, my dear William." Will pulled Elizabeth closer to him and kissed her softly and passionately on the mouth as the sun rose slowly but surely.  
  
Off in the distance, a black dot, to those who looked to the sea from the look out, was moving closer to a port. On the deck of this ship, a crew was working hard, but laughing the whole time. Their captain was passed out and asleep on the deck, right next to the wheel. He had long dark, dark brown hair, slightly past his shoulders, with a crumpled bunch of dreadlocks in the front, but regular, ratty brown hair in back. He had quite the assortment of "trinkets" in his hair, including a few glass beads, some metal and steel beads, and a bone that looked like a knitting needle in the mess. He also had a faded, frayed sash across his forehead, and over that, he had a worn out, three-cornered leather hat, which was tipped over his closed, dark brown eyes. A woman, obviously part of this crew, walked knelt down besides the captain. She poked and prodded him in the chest, but no answer. She finally slapped him swiftly across the face and the captain woke with a start. "I DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!" The captain rubbed his cheek, pouting. "I'm sorry, Captain Sparrow, but we are arriving at Port Royal soon and you were still asleep." "Alright, Ana Maria. Just.don't do that again," Captain Jack Sparrow clasped his hands together as a preemptive 'Thank You'. He slid over to the wheel and rubbed it affectionately. Ana Maria turned to another crewmember, Joshamee Gibbs, and whispered in his ear, "He does this EVERY time he takes the wheel. Ever since the fiasco with Barbossa, he treats the Black Pearl like he would his wife! .If he had one, that is." Gibbs only smiled and nodded in agreement. A macaw was resting on one of the hanging ropes, yelling random things. "AWWK! SHIVER ME TIMBERS!" Captain Sparrow turned around to the parrot and quirked an eyebrow. He quickly turned back around and prepared to dock his ship at the lovely town of Port Royal.  
  
Elizabeth Swann was walking down the streets of Port Royal, her parasol in hand, along with a handbag settled around her left wrist. She was going to meet Will at the battlements and then they were going to go have a picnic down at the shore. Liz leaned against the bell tower; trying to shade herself from the scorching sun in her long sleeved dress and the 80 million petticoats under that. Below her, hopping off a very familiar ship, Captain Sparrow was fixing his coat after his graceful dismount from the side of the ship, which ended up with Jack falling on his ass and screaming curse words. Elizabeth saw that scoundrel and was about to run down to say hello when the heel of her shoe got stuck in a hole between two cobblestones, sending her off balance and over the side of the battlements, into the waters below.  
  
Jack was dusting off his ass when he saw a fluttering of skirts, petticoats and the splash of a parasol into the water. He turned around and immediately removed his "effects," before doing a perfect dive into the water and after the obvious sinking Elizabeth Swann. Once again, like before, he ripped off her dress and placed her down on the deck and immediately removed the tight corset but Liz was already conscious before the knife came in contact with the corset, but she didn't stop Jack. Why? Jack flashed his signature grin and helped Elizabeth to her feet. "Funny meeting you on these.oddly familiar circumstances, love. How has the eunuch been?" Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at him; he hadn't changed a tiny bit. Just then, Commodore Norrington, followed by Governor Weather by Swann appeared behind Elizabeth.  
  
A/N: ok! That was the first chapter! W000t! Kudos to moi! *dances* please R&R! 


	2. A Smooth Getaway

Chapter 2- A Smooth Getaway  
  
The Commodore smirked and said, "Sparrow. How nice to meet you again." "That's Captain Sparrow, Commodore," Jack replied with a protesting finger raised. "Gilette! Fetch some irons, immediately! Well, Captain Sparrow. I hope you know that THIS time you are surrounded with no escape." Jack quickly glanced around him, and got that crazy glint in his eye; he had a plan. Elizabeth was protesting to Norrington and pleading with her father. "He rescued me! ..again! Please, Norrington, I beg of you, let him free! He only came back to see me!" "He did?" Governor Swann questioned. "I did?" Jack said, turning to face Elizabeth. "Oh yes. I did. I came here for the wedding of my two best friends." Elizabeth swallowed and nodded quickly. Norrington raised an eyebrow and replied, "The wedding isn't until three weeks from now." Jack got a look of worry on his face. "Well.commodore, I came.uhh.early! Y'know.to spend some quality time with Miss Swann and Mr. Turner. Because I won't see them after the wedding.if you know what I mean." Jack had that look in his eye. Elizabeth turned a shade that was quite close to blood red. Governor Swann had a look of fury. "I will NOT tolerate that kind of talk in front of my daughter!" Jack was clamped in his irons now. He gave Elizabeth a look. That same look he gave her a year ago. This time Jack looked at the wet ground from Elizabeth's dress. Jack took a step back, and then burst into a run. He hit the wet spot and slid for about 100 yards. He yelled as the redcoats aimed and opened fire on him. Jack ran into town and into a shop. It didn't matter what shop, just A shop. The sign above the door was quite familiar, though. It had an anvil and a hammer with "J. Brown" written above the picture.  
  
Inside, a familiar face was working away, almost absorbed in his work. The sweat rolled off his torso and he glimmered in the high noon sunlight. The man heard the door open and slam shut and he looked up from the sword he was making. He grabbed a finished one off a rack and looked around. "Hello? Is anybody in here? Show your face and I might not kill you!" "You couldn't slice your way through a paper bag, Turner!" William Turner relaxed and smiled. "Jack? Captain Jack Sparrow, is that you?" Jack stepped out from behind a pile of hay and he fixed his hat as he smiled also. "Aye. That it be." "What in bloody hell are you doing here?!" "Well, I decided to stop by for a vacation visit," Jack replied and sat down by the burning furnace. "Shouldn't you be with your bonny lass, Will?" Will sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Well, I figured I would do some more work here before my vacation." Jack looked away and sighed slightly at the mention of the wedding. "Would you like to stay at the house until you have to leave? It will provide a safe haven from the redcoats. I heard the gunshots so I somewhat figured it was either you or they were having shooting lessons." Will chuckled and finished up his work. Jack was looking at all of the swords. "You still make all of these? Lemme guess, you still practice three hours a day with them, too." Will shook his head. "No, I only practice two hours a day, and I only make half of them." Jack rolled his eyes and opened the door and poked his head out, looking for any redcoats. "Well, Mr. Turner. Shall we?" Will nodded and walked out the door into the town area, with Jack trailing behind him.  
  
A/N: ok. This chapter was REALLy short. Im sorry. Im having a spot of writer's block and its annoying the hell out of me. But I'll try to eith add on to this one or just start a new chapter as quick as I can. But for now, PLEASE Review. The little lavender button in the corner. It calls to you. It calls..to you..O_o;; lol. BTW, to any one who has a ggod review for me, im baked Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner Eclairs! ^_^'' 


	3. Chapter 3 A Change In Plans

Chapter 3 – A Change in Plans

By now, Norrington had called the troops back for their persuit of Jack, and Jack had gone off to a tavern with Will. But more of that later.

Elizabeth had decided to go shopping. It was a great way to relax, and plus every girl with a crapload of money and a few hours to kiilwould go shopping. Right? (Remember, people, they didn't have eBay. Sadly.) Liz had rowsed all of the small tables set up by the "commoners" who were just trying to make enough money to feed their families. She had already bought a beautiful hand woven vest. She figured it would look smashing on Will. Elizabeth meandered into a dress shop, to see if her wedding dress done yet.

"...Mrs. Moore? It's me, Elizabeth Swann. I was wondering how my dress was coming along...." No answer. _Figures. She's probably in the back doing the beading for the bodice. Well, I suppose she wouldn't mind if I went back to check on her..._ Elizabeth wandered past the silk curtains, into the back room, where just like Elizabeth had thought, Mrs. Moore, the dressmaker, was carefully adding beads to tiny patches of lace, then sewing them onto the top part of the dress. Mrs. Moore was a quirky woman, her hair always in a messy bun pinned to the back of her head, and she usually had a pin or two in her mouth. (Cause you never know when you might need a pin.)

Mrs. Moore finally looked up from her work and saw Elizabeth. She took the pins from her mouth and stood up. "Oh, Miss Swann, you look wonderful as always. Come to check on the dress? Well, I'm afraid it won't be finished for another week. But not to worry, dear. I will have this dress done by the wedding and everyone will be amazed at how beautiful you'll look."

Elizabeth grinned. "Lovely. Just lovely. I suppose I will see you in a week. Good Day, Mrs. Moore, and don't over work yourself." Elizabeth curtsied and headed out of the silk curtains and out of the shop. Once again, Elizabeth smiled as she browsed the shop windows. Despite the pre-wedding jitters, it was a beautiful day and nothing could ruin it.

"WHAT?!"

Will smiled gently, leaning against the mantelpiece in the living room of the Swann estate. The mantle was the holder of a portrait of Elizabeth and her father, dating back to when she was nine. On each end of the mantle, a burning candle made soft shadows dance on the walls. Elizabeth had shot up from her seated position on the couch. Will, now with a look of guilt, had lowered his head to stare at the patterns on the rug.

"A relative of mine. Jack said that he had met them in Spittlefield port. That's only a two days sail from here. And then we're going to Isla de la Muerta so Jakc can drop off some things. I'll be gone for a week at the most."

"And when, exactly, are you leaving again?"

"....Tonight," Will said as he looked up and into Elizabeth's red face. She opened her mouth to say something, closed it, turned sharply on her heel, and stormed up the stairs. Will rushed up after her, they both walking into their room overlooking the sea. Elizabeth sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Elizabeth, plase, you must understand my reason for leaving. I've never met any of my family and this is my only chance to do so."

"I know, Will, I know. It's just...."

"Just what?"

"I almost lost you once before, and I'm not going to let that happen. Please, Will, I beg of you, come home alive," Elizabeth felt a single tear roll down her cheek as Will sat down next to her and held her tightly.

"I give you my word. And I don't want to let go, but Jack's going to leave without me if I don't get down to the pier quickly. Care to see me off?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I couldn't. Until I see you again, I want my last memory of you be me in your arms." Will placed a long, soft kiss on Elizabeth's lips and left the bedroom. As he sailed down the stairs, he yelled back to Elizabeth, "I love you."

Elizabeth sat on the bed, motionless. "Every move you make, Will, I'll be watching you." (cough. Cough. Every Breath You Take.)

Wicked! Another Chapter Done! Oh, to those who reviewed, the eclairs I was making burnt in the oven.....so I got T-shirts. hands them out to those that reviewed....ONLY THOSE! oO'' Chapter four on its way!

PS: I'm introducing a muse next chapter! --Cap'n Vane


End file.
